As The Truth Comes
by MunonaKomusume
Summary: "You may believe that it was better left unsaid, but secrecy can never beat the truth that was said."
1. Chapter 1

**Of Truth and Denials**  
><strong>Gekkan Shoujo Nozaki-kun<strong> _(Izumi Tsubaki)_  
><em>MunonaKomusume<em> || _November 2, 2014_

"You may believe that it was better left unsaid, but secrecy can never beat the truth that was said."

* * *

><p>"Leave me alone Seo-senpai." Wakamatsu said, doing his best to avoid the girl's gaze; proceeding to follow the basketball captain's orders. They were having their club activities, and again; Seo Yuzuki was asked to assist their club.<p>

"But Waka…" Seo about to complain, but Wakamatsu stopped listening.

Wakamatsu cannot deny the irritation he was feeling towards Seo-senpai. She, the cause of his insomnia was becoming more irritating than usual. She started to exert more force when slamming her body into his when playing basketball. She threw more shots at him. She started to attack him even outside club activities. And her invitations of having dinner together are becoming more frequent.

That's why every time he gets home, Wakamatsu will immediately plug his mp3 player into a speaker, playing his Goddess; Lorelei's songs louder compared to the usual.

How thankful he was for Lorelei; without her, he will probably sick, sick enough to skip school or the basketball club. His goddess was really a gift from heaven, the only miracle that happened in his life.

In exchange of _Lorelei's_ efforts in comforting him in times of distress (which was almost everyday) he started to avoid the root of his sorrow, Seo-senpai herself, as if helping his goddess in making himself feel better.

Now, he will gladly dodge the Seo every time she was going to perform her infamous 'body slam' in their game. Now he will be attentive enough to dodge flying cannon-like ball shots from Seo. Now, he always stayed in places that Seo will never set foot on or at least will not be allowed to enter. And now he rudely (at least the most rude method that he can think of, which is uttering unbelievable excuses) declined her offers, telling her his made-up appointments during the day.

Of course this didn't went unnoticed by his senpai, at first Seo Yuzuki thought that all of these were nothing but mere coincidence or maybe his beloved kouhai was just too shy. But no, when his avoidance was happening frequently, and when his reasons were becoming more ridiculous as time passes by; she just realized that he was indeed, avoiding her.

And she can't let that happen after all, she can never find a person who was fun to tease like Wakamatsu.

No one can level or beat the happiness Wakamatsu gave her.

"Everyone, listen up!" the captain shouted. "The summer tournament is coming, and as a preparation, we will be having more intense practice than usual. Take care of yourself everyone! Even the slightest injury may affect your game! Okay, club dismissed!" The captain announced. "Ahh, Wakamatsu, you're in charge of cleaning the clubroom."

"Hai…" Wakamatsu answered, unenthusiastically, what happened to Waka's usual happy self?

Seo followed Wakamatsu at the small room where the equipments were placed. Wakamatsu continued to ignore her, acting like she didn't even exist.

"Waka, why are you avoiding me? Are you experiencing something that teenage boys feel because of puberty?" Seo asked, still unaware how tackless her question sounded.

Wakamatsu sighed, how can she act so nonchalant when asking a question like that? Didn't she have some decency or something? Her assumption wasn't even near enough!

"Stop it senpai." Wakamatsu said "You're assumptions aren't even near enough. It's either you'll leave me alone, you'll help me clean the gymnasium."

"Just admit it, you just missed spending time with me…" Seo teased, her usual crazy look designing her face while she helped her kouhai clean.

Wakamatsu felt one of his vein ticked, he thought _"Far from it."_ But he chose not to comment.

Silence embraced the two of them, the usual clattering of the basket ball equipments were the only sounds heard. Out of habit Seo started humming one of her songs, and her humming gets louder and louder.

Suddenly, Wakamatsu had the sudden urge to sit and sleep in this very room. Was his Lorelei singing? Did he leave his mp3 on again? When he was about to turn his music player off, he was shock to see the device's battery dead; it wasn't turned-on, and his beloved goddess's voice wasn't coming from it.

He slowly turned his head sideways to the other living entity who was with him…

As he turned and saw his senpai singing, his image of her changed, she wasn't the annoying, obnoxious senpai, and he saw her true self.

Lorelei; a witch who has a golden singing voice who lures sailors to their death.

"L-lorelei…" Wakamatsu called, and unfortunately, his senpai absent mindedly turned her head and answered.

"Yes?"


	2. Chapter 2

"You are Lorelei?" Wakamatsu asked, his eyes almost bulging out of its socket.

He can't describe the emotion he was feeling. All along he despised and was irritated at his Seo-sepai for her obnoxiousness. She was the root; the very core of stressful life. She caused his insomnia that really made a turn on his life.

When he discovered Lorelei, he was so happy. He was so goddamn happy. For the first time in his high school life, he experienced something worth remembering.

Its soothing sound never failed to comfort him, when listening to Lorelei's singing, his dreams became more pleasant even when he hasn't met the mean devil, Seo-senpai. When listening to Lorelei's songs, he saw relaxing sceneries when he closed his eyes. When listening to Lorelei's voice, he imagined a very beautiful woman with the most beautiful and comforting face of all. When he listened to Lorelei, everything felt surreal, as if his problems and worries were lifted off from his shoulders.

That's why he just can't imagine that the cause of his troubles was his solution all along.

"I was pretty sure that it was common knowledge already" Seo answered, giving him a quizzical look. "Even your lolicon of a friend knows it." She added; her tone nonchalant.

"But it's impossible… You can't become Lorelei…" Wakamatsu stated, still denying the truth.

He still can't believe it. No, no, no. Just. No.  
>His angel, was she a demon all along?<p>

"But I AM Lorelei… What's your problem Waka?"

Waka took a step back and shook his head.

"You can't be Lorelei senpai…" He started "Lorelei is my angel, my goddess! And you're not even like that! You caused me nightmares, stress, problems, and insomnia! B-but Lorelei fixed those mental issues of mine!" Wakamatsu complained, now unable to comprehend his words. He complained continuously while crying like a baby.

"Nightmares? Insomnia? What do you mean?" Seo asked. What did Waka mean? She hadn't done a bad thing, right? She was **really** **nice** to everyone, especially to Waka. She did like him after all.

"You hurt me and my friends senpai! But even though Lorelei didn't intentionally or directly heals me, she still does. A-and I love her for that!" Wakamatsu said ignoring Seo's question. He was not listening to her anymore he continued to blabber and blabber ignoring Seo all the way.

Losing her patience, Seo did the only thing that she can think of that may catch Wakamatsu's attention.

She threw him a basketball ball. **Hard.**

"Now listen up, Wakamatsu, I don't understand your problem, but I am Lorelei. You can't deny that fact. Now are we going to clean the gym or you're going to continue crying like a baby, it's your choice, and I'm fine either way."

"_You can't deny that fact"_ Her words echoed in Waka's mind. She was right. She was Lorelei, and he can't do anything about it.

"H-hai Senpai… Sorry."

They continued cleaning the gym and left when they were done. Fortunately for Waka, Seo didn't invite him for a short meal together. Seo was unusually eager to go home.

Wakamatsu went home, not really eager compared to Seo's enthusiasm. He had a hunch that, he may not be able to sleep again. He will again suffer a lot from sleepless nights. He will again lose energy for the day. And this time, Lorelei may not be able to help him.

"_Because she was the cause of it from the very start." _Wakamatsu thought

Night came, and Waka was about to sleep, or at least lie in bed. He again tried the classic cures of insomniacs; counting the sheep that jump over the fence.

"One, two, three," Wakamatsu closed his eyes and count in his mind.

"Twenty, twenty-one, twenty-two," he tried some short breathing exercise, hoping that it will help him.

"Fifty, fifty-one, fifty-two" he continuously tried different sleeping positions.

"AARRRRRG!" Wakamatsu shouted in frustration.

He may not be able to **deny** the fact that Lorelei is Seo, but maybe, he can **ignore** the truth that his biggest tormentor was his goddess all along.

That thought etched on his mind, Wakamatsu slowly turned his music player on. He slowly felt the pleasurable feeling of drowsiness consuming him.

"It's working!" He thought happily.

Now half-asleep, Wakamatsu gladly accepted slumber conquering his senses.

Not until he saw Seo in his dream; she was wearing a white Greek-like dress, a golden belt around her waist. She was singing and was slowly walking towards him.

…Thump…

…Thump…

…Thump…

Was that his heart?

Was it beating that fast?

Still singing, Seo put her arms around his neck. And slowly, he saw her lip getting closer and closer, and-

Then Wakamatsu woke up.

Seo or Lorelei's voice's magic still worked. But it also added a curse.

* * *

><p>It's been a week since Waka discovered that Seo was Lorelei. Still, here she was, curious why it bothered him so much. It wasn't like her nickname in the Glee Club was a secret.<p>

Others might think that Seo wasn't an observant type of person, but she was. First, she did notice that Waka wasn't as cheerful as he was usually. She also noticed that he seems to be relying on energy drinks; he was drinking 3 bottles of it every day.

She noticed, but she decided not to take action. After all, he will get over it, and it wasn't like it was a serious matter that needs precautions.

"Yuzuki, Nozaki-kun and I need to ask you something. Can you come with me?" Chiyo asked her.

"Okay." She simply replied.

Chiyo brought her to Nozaki's house. It was a simple apartment complex, a study table on the side and a small one on the middle. His bookshelf was full of manga and such.

"Ohhh, so Nozaki is an otaku lolicon." Seo concluded "Nozaki, I'm intruding. Oh and good job in taking Sakura to your home. Did you guys have done the _deed _yet?

In his usual stoic voice, Nozaki immediately started the conversation, not wanting Seo to 'pollute' his apartment any longer.

"There is only one sole reason why I invited you here Seo. You see Wakamatsu is absent today-" Nozaki was about to explain until Seo interrupted him.

"Wait, Waka is absent? Why?" Seo asked

"I just said that didn't I?" Nozaki tsk-ed. "It was because of fatigue. He wasn't able to sleep and was relying on energy drinks too much. That's why I am here, humbly asking if you have any idea on what to do about it. Not to mention, pages that need screen tones had piled up because of him." Nozaki answered Seo, muttering the last part.

"Do about it?" she asked as if feeling incredulous at his statement. "I am confused. What the hell is the problem with me being Lorelei? First thing first, the nickname of mine is no secret. Second, it's not like my real identity is poisonous to the pseudo one right?"

Nozaki blankly stared at her. Like he's telling her the she was the most hopeless of all the hopeless and desperate people in the world.

"Such denseness… Just where did you get that ability of yours?!" Nozaki asked himself, half-shouting, a problematic expression on his face.

Now wasn't he weird. Seo then wondered what Chiyo liked about him.

"Uhm, it's not like I am trying to meddle or anything but why not find a 'different' Lorelei for Wakamatsu-kun?" Chiyo's soft voice interrupted the bickering pair. "Yuzuki-chan may be the best singer, but we can conclude that some other singer may be able to make Wakamatsu-kun fall asleep right?" She suggested, she herself looking unsure at the idea she just presented.

"That's a good idea Chiyo." Nozaki agreed, making Chiyo swoon.

Now that made Seo a bit uncomfortable. No, not uncomfortable but annoyed; insulted. Was her voice not enough? She was the club's best singer. And she just can't let herself get replaced, especially if Waka was included in the situation.

"I don't think that is necessary Nozaki." Seo said

"Do you have anything in mind that can help him?"

Anything in mind? Nope. None at all, but she believed that once they meet, she'll know the things that she must do.

"Give me his home address and let me talk to him."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Sorry for the late update. Anyway. You guys want something kinky? LOLJK. Review please. In dire need of encouragements.


	3. Chapter 3

Annoyed, infuriated, and jealous.

Three exact words that can describe what Seo was feeling. How dense can those people get? If they were trying to make her feel like she unworthy and such, then congratulations! They just did it.

How can they even think of replacing her in Wakamatsu's life? Just the mere thought of it made her stomach twist and turn to different angles, like she was having a stomach flu that immediately needs a doctor's attention.

Seo glared at no one, and made her way at Wakamatsu's house.

Seo followed the direction Nozaki gave her that leads to Wakamatsu's house; she was going to teach that sweet kouhai of hers a small lesson. When she turned to a corner, she reached a two storey house that has the 'Wakamatsu' family name in front of.

"Waka! It's me Yuzuki! Let me in!" Seo shouted, calling Wakamatsu's attention.

"_Maybe he didn't hear me; I'll just go inside and knock on the front door."_

Removing the lock from it hinges, Seo entered Wakamatsu's house and loudly knocked o the front door.

"Waka! Open up" Again, nobody answered her calls. "Hey, anyone here?"

Seo waited for ten minutes, she impatiently tapped her foot on the floor, when another minute passed, she completely lost her patience. Whose patience won't snap when no one even bothered to open the door, or at least ask who she was and what she needs right?

"Agh! I'm coming in!" She opened the front door and invited herself in. The house was not lighted, meaning there was not a single soul can be found inside. No one was home.

"_Tsk, no one is home. They told me that Waka is too tired to go to school, but he has the energy to stroll and leave the house? Nonsense." She felt that her time was wasted, her eyes now half lidded she decided to saunter around just for the sake of it._

"_An additional adventure wouldn't hurt anyone right?"_

Seo continued to venture inside her kouhai's house; she walked without discreet and let her eyes roam around feeling not a tinge of shame. She saw different pictures of the Wakamatsu household; Waka and his father holding similar basketball jerserys, a picture of Waka embracing his mother, a picture with his siblings and many more. After loitering around, she found herself at a staircase. Upstairs, there were three rooms; two of it was closed shut, while third one was slightly open; an orange light illuminating from the room.

Controlled by her curiosity, she approached the room and eavesdropped. Inside, she heard a throaty voice counting.

"100… 101… 102… 103…" said the man inside the room.

Seo took a peek inside the room and saw Wakamatsu Hirotaka, who was wide awake and curled into a fetus position, his eyes red from lack of sleep.

Half-awake Wakamatsu sniffled and pouted. He stared at human figure peeking at his door, and the said human figure was no other than Seo Yuzuki also known as the glee club's Lorelei.

Perhaps, this was again just a part of his illusions; his nightmares. For the whole week since he discovered that Seo and Lorelei was the same person, he was sleepless. Well not totally sleepless if you consider his daily 30 minutes naps a long, comfortable, and healthy 'sleep' that will always end up in many situations; _indecent _situations to be exact.

Such nightmarish naps…

In one of his nightmares, Seo looked like a Greek goddess, and was about to kiss him. In another one, she was a princess and he was a knight, and in the end they planned on eloping and was about to end their discussion with a kiss. On another, he was chained on a wall and Seo was holding the key to the lock.

Wakamatsu himself proclaimed that he doesn't belong to those boys who were highly inclined to sexual situations and jokes. He was often called dense, not just by his friends but by his own parents. But those drea–nightmares of his were just too obvious, those weren't random situations made by an innocent mind.

In those dreams; romantic attractions were heavily implied.

And now seeing his senpai in his room, peeking at the half-opened door in front of him made him conclude one thing; once again, he was dreaming.

"And now you're here again Seo –senpai?" Wakamatsu weakly asked Seo.

Seo was starled, now, just what the heck is happening to him?

"The first time you were here you were a goddess, and we almost k-kiss" Wakamatsu protested, stuttering when saying the word kiss. "Then, you were a princess. Like the first one, you were also about to kiss me." He protested and sniffed. "Please…" Wakamatsu pleaded. "Just let me sleep…"

"Oi oi…"Seo, walked towards Wakamatsu and gave him a quizzical look. "Aren't you being irrational here Waka?"

When Wakamatsu saw Seo approach, he stood up from his fetus like position, sat on his bed, and stared at his senpai a pout adorning his face. Then Seo glowered at Wakamatsu, pointing her fingers at him accusingly.

"Well, sorry if I'm bout' to bruise your ego, but it's not my fault that you're just another hormonal teen ager, lusting–"

_Wait, what?!_

Wakamatsu gaped at Seo, he tried to speak, but no words came out of his mouth. His mouth opened and closed like a fish pulled out of its natural habitat, of course, with a blush tinting his cheeks.

"Lust?!"Wakamatsu exclaimed. "W-why are you e-even saying that I seek you in such an i-indecent manner?!" He asked, his speech stuttered. "It's not like, I f-fancy you or anything, you're not even Lorele –"

Seo smirked at him. Stupid Wakamatsu.

"But, I am Lorelei." She slowly told him, emphasizing every syllable for an extra effect.

Wakamatsu turned redder, his mind in chaos, and incapable of a witty remark. Now that she pointed it out, it was indeed possible for him to like here. After all, she was indeed Lorelei.

"_No!" _He thought. He stubbornly looked down and shook his head. Even though they were the same person, in his head, Lorelei was an angel, his savior, his goddess. With that, Seo; his senpai and his tormentor, will forever be the exact opposite. And with that said that's what he will always believe and stand for.

"I d-don't care!" he responded childishly. He can't lose this argument. This argument might be the basis of his sanity. No matter how feeble his reasons were, he will do his best to win. "B-besides, you're just a hard headed, senpai who loves to hurt me. You're just an annoying stranger–"

Seo was now beyond annoyed, how can he look so helpless and innocent while throwing insult at her? Fuck him and his reasons; it was not her fault the he was undeniably attracted to her. It was not her fault that he can't recognize his feelings.

Oh how would she love to throw him those familiar red balls at the basketball club.

Luckily for him, there wasn't a single red ball in plain sight around his room. Unfortunately for him, Seo was quite creative.

What was the best way in shutting up a mouth who was continuously spouting nonsense? Cover it of course.

What was the best suited apparatus that will cover it? Her mouth obviously!

Without further ado, she touched her lips with his.

His eyes widen when Wakamatsu felt those soft and pink lips. He immediately felt a familiar, comfortable feeling washed over him. Every little nerve in his body relaxed. This feeling, he first felt it when he first heard Lorelei's song. And when she slowly but passionately licked his lips; that was the final straw.

His body went limp, one moment, she was kissing him, and then the next; he was fast asleep. Seo pulled away when she noticed that he was already leaning over her. And when she looked at him, a fulfilled look was adorning his face.

"_Interesting…"_ Seo thought. It seems like Seo gained a magic of her own. If Wakamatsu needed 'Lorelei's voice' just to fall asleep. Now, he can also engage in a deep slumber if he managed to get Seo to kiss him.

Stil leaning over her, Seo held Wakamatsu and softly pushed him towards his bed. She stared at him and smiled mischievously, leaving something to remember her was not a bad idea right?

So, she first kissed his forehead, then pecked the tip of his nose, his cheeks, his lips, and when she reached his neck she looked for sensitive part then lightly sucked it. After all, she can't have him thinking that this was all a dream right?

* * *

><p>The next morning, when Wakamatsu woke up, an irreplaceable smile was on his face. After all, he had a long and dreamless sleep. Even though that complete slumber of his was caused by a nightmare, he was contented.<p>

He will admit it to himself, maybe, he was _slightly_ attracted to his senpai, and maybe he needed a tender touch from her lips just to sleep but what harm can it do when he only needed to get it from his dreams right? It's not like he will be kissing the real, annoying senpai of his in the reality.

Wakamatsu did his usual morning routine as he prepared himself for school. But when he was about to put his school uniform, he noticed a red mark on his neck.

A hickey…

His 'nightmare' then flashed into his mind; a peeking senpai at his door, his senpai glowering at him, his senpai smirking at him, then his senpai _kissing _him.

What the fuck…

Wakamatsu blushed tenfold, how can that even happen? Was that even possible? How did Seo even know his home address?

He proceeded to wear his school uniform; he'll deal with his love bite later, he'll just wear the polo improperly and leave his collar trumped up in order to hide it. Otherwise, he'll be late for school.

* * *

><p>"I never thought you were the delinquent type Waka. What's with your uniform, trying to hide something?" Seo teased her kouhai.<p>

Even though Wakamatsu completed a goodnight sleep yesterday, he concluded that, that wasn't enough to cover up the sleep he lost for the whole week. Trying to gain more sleep as much as possible, so he decided to go and take a nap at the quietest place that he can think of; the school's roof top.

But it seems that, even the most peaceful place in the school was not a haven if one was trying to hide from a certain Seo Yuzuki.

"What are you doing?" Seo asked, then she noticed the plugged earphones at his ears. She abruptly grabbed one ear piece then plugged it to her own. "Ahh… You are listening to my songs eh, trying to sleep again? "

Wakamatsu sighed a defeated sigh. He can't argue with her right now, not after knowing what happened yesterday.

"Come on senpai, just let me sleep please."

Seo laughed loudly. "That's what you said yesterday!" She laughed again "Want me to kiss you again?" She offered, teasing the almost asleep Wakamatsu causing him to blush again.

Wakamatsu comically backed away and raised his hands in protest. "You don't need to senpai." Wakamatsu told her. "It's not like I need some lip contact just to sleep." He whispered.

She slowly walked towards Waka, another one of her familiar and famous mischievous smile decorating her face. "Are you sure Waka? I don't think that, that was the case yesterday… "

Without heeding any warning, she suddenly kissed him. She again felt her kouhai relaxing against her, and when she felt that he was about to fall asleep; she bit his lower lip, hard and pulled away from the kiss.

"See, I told you. You still need my lips to sleep Waka..." Waka grimaced as he heard this. He can't deny it after all. He was sure that he was about to fall into a deep slumber if she did not bit his lip earlier.

"You may not deliberately want my lips, but this–" She lightly punched his chest; the part where his heart was located. "And your hormones know better." Seo turned away, and was about to leave the roof top but she glanced back at Waka.

"And maybe, if you deny yourself the need of my lips, your hormonal self or the Wakamatsu Hirotaka in your dreams, may seek something much deeper compared to a kiss. Mind you, I am not ready to have sex with you Waka" She winked at him and added. "Not unless you beg or marry me of course."

Seo cackled as she left the roof top, and behind her; a tomato faced Wakamatsu was left behind, again gaping like a fish, his face red as a tomato.

* * *

><p>AN:

Finally! I finished this fic. Pretty proud of myself because, to be honest, I kinda lost the will to finish this, but was inspired by that one reviewer. HI THERE **Dente-di-leone!**

**Anyway, I would like to give my thanks, love and appreciation to those who followed, favorite-d, and of course, reviewed on this story.  
>Until next time. <strong>

**I hope that you enjoyed reading this not so good fanfiction of mine XD**

**P.S**

**Don't forget to Review and Recommend this to our fellow WakaSeo shippers XD.**


End file.
